Renaissance
by Julieta25
Summary: Lizzy revient vivre dans la petite bourgade qu'elle a quitté il y a quelques années suite à la mort de son frère.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, du moins pour la plupart.**

**Voilà ma première fiction sur les quilleutes! Ce n'est que le prologue mais le premier chapitre arrivera rapidement.**

**J'attends vos avis!**

**Bonne lecture =)**

_Résumé:_Lizzy revient vivre dans la petite bourgade qu'elle a quitté il y a quelques années suite à la mort de son frère.

_Comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, _

_Comme si le monde autour de nous s'arrêtait de bouger,_

_Comme si tout sentiment et émotion arrêtaient d'exister,_

_Et si la peur m'habitait,_

_Et si le courage se dissipait,_

_Et si j'arrêtai d'espérer..._

Ces quelques mots sont ceux que j'ai retrouvé près du cadavre ensanglanté de mon frère après qu'il se soit suicidé en plein milieu de sa chambre.

Tout cela peut vous paraître étrange comme commencement, mais alors que j'avais cru que ma vie s'était arrêté à ce moment précis, tout le contraire s'était produit et c'est une renaissance qui s'en suivit.

_Sur le fil de Yann Tiersen _

Tout de noir vêtus, les gens autant familiers qu'inconnus pour moi comblaient l'espace clos de la salle des fêtes du petit village de mon enfance. Le regard perdu dans le vide, évitant au maximum de croiser celui rempli de peine, de compassion et de pitié de ces assaillants qui cherchaient à me réconforter.

Il n'y avait aucune personne ici à qui j'avais réellement envie de parler. Cette famille que je considérais plus comme des étrangers que comme tel me mettait mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient heureux de me revoir après tout ce temps, mais ils ne savaient pas que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Vous croyez vraiment que le fameux « Tu as changé, ce que tu as grandi! » est de rigueur dans une telle situation. Ce n'est pas mon sentiment, je l'ai toujours trouvé déplacé dans un tel contexte.

La plupart du temps, quand j'allais à des enterrements, j'avais plus l'impression de me retrouver à un buffet gratuit. La nourriture exposée en évidence sur les tables, dans le but de réunir la famille et les amis du défunt après la triste cérémonie, n'était jamais en reste. Ils quittaient la salle prévue à les recevoir uniquement quand toute forme de nourriture eut disparu.

Je serrai quelques mains, fis la bise à plusieurs personnes et fus prise dans le bras d'autres tout en me chargeant de servir le café à tout le monde.

Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est que toute cette nourriture ait disparu afin que eux aussi disparaissent, c'est pourquoi je me pressai de resservir chaque glouton dès qu'il m'en fut possible.

_Undisclosed Desires de Muse_

Devant mon miroir, je tentais de bouger mes hanches en rythme sur la musique qui habitait ma chambre d'adolescence. Ce n'était pas gagné. Le miroir ne m'envoyait pas la même image que celle vieille de cinq ans. Mon visage s'était affiné, ma silhouette était plus définie et plus fine, mes cheveux s'étaient éclaircies, les boutons d'acné avaient disparu et cette malice dans mes yeux avait fini par s'évaporer.

Ma main glissa dans mes cheveux, un geste qui montrait mon stress, un geste qui montrait mes faiblesses, un geste que j'avais du mal à assumer.

Je frottais énergiquement mon cou et sortis de la pièce pour descendre à la cuisine. Une fois ma veste passée sur mes épaules, je vérifiai la présence de mon briquet et de mon paquet de cigarettes et sortais de la maison en ayant préalablement verrouillé la porte d'entrée. Geste que je n'aurai pas effectué cinq ans auparavant mais que j'avais fini par adopté une fois que je m'étais installé dans une grande ville.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine dans le but de conserver le peu de chaleur qui m'habitait, geste que je ne faisais jamais il y a cinq ans et que je n'avais pas besoin d'exécuter là où j'étais il y a à peine trois semaines.

Allumer ma cigarette fut plus difficile que prévu à cause du vent présent ici, mais grâce à ma veste je l'emportai et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'aspirai une bonne bouffée de ma cigarette.

Le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les parois rocheuses de La Push étaient le seul bruit ambiant et ça me fit un bien fou.

J'avais été heureuse de retrouver mes converses abandonnées ici à mon départ, car mes escarpins et compagnie n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé plaisir à être maltraités par les chemins boueux et sinueux d'ici.

Un sourire m'échappa en m'imaginant en train d'essayer de marcher dans les bois avec mes superbes Manolo de douze centimètres de talons. J'aurai certainement fini par les retirer ou par laisser un bout de talons coincé entre les racines d'un arbre.

De là où j'étais, j'avais vu sur la petite maison qui m'avait servi de toit durant toute la durée de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. Elle était plutôt grande vis à vis des autres maisons présentent dans ce trou paumé, c'était mon père qui l'avait construite, c'est pour cela que je m'étais résigné à ne pas la vendre. Seulement maintenant je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je fermai les yeux pour éviter de me remettre à penser à toutes ces choses que je voulais oublier et essayais de me concentrer sur de bons souvenirs passé ici.

Ma famille était de Forks, enfin la famille de mon père. Ma mère n'avait pas voulu être envahie par la belle famille et ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de résider à La Push. Ils avaient été considérés comme des étrangers à leur arrivée, mais avaient vite fini par faire l'unanimité en se faisant appréciés de tous. La Push est en fait une réserve d'indiens, les Quileutes. Ayant tous la peau d'un hâle naturelle ainsi que les yeux et les cheveux d'une couleur sombre.

J'avais vécu parmi eux, et j'avais plutôt de bon souvenir de ce qui concernait ma scolarité.

Avec mon frère, nous étions comme inséparable, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué à force de trainer avec tous ses amis. C'était mon jumeau, ma moitié. Mon cœur se serra en parlant de lui au passé.

Revenir ici, je ne le voulais pas, mais maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Si j'étais partie il y a de cela cinq, c'était aux yeux de tous pour mes études, mais la véritable raison était que je n'ai jamais pu supporter la mort de mes parents, et ce lieu ne me montrait que la tristesse qui ne m'avait jamais quitté. Et en vu des récents évènements, mon frère non plus ne l'a jamais supporté.

_Hiro de Soprano_

**Le téléphone avait sonné, je venais tout juste de rentrer d'une de ces soirées que j'adorais fréquenter.**

**L'alcool embuait une bonne partie de mon cerveau et c'est d'une voix une peu trop guillerette que je répondis.**

**« **

– _**Lizzy, c'est moi.**_

**»**

**Mon coeur se serra au son de sa voix et les larmes me vinrent au yeux.**

_**« **_

– _**Matt, ça va? Lui demandai-je essayant de contrôler ma voix soudain devenu tremblante.**_

– _**Rentre, me dit-il.**_

– _**Pourquoi?**_

**»**

**Il ne répondit pas, je n'entendis que le bip répétitif indiquant qu'il avait raccroché. Je me sentis soudain très sobre et plusieurs coups de fils suivirent cet appel, mais jamais il ne décrocha.**

**J'étais revenue là-bas, trop inquiète mais je l'avais trouvé. D'abord Lui, puis son mot. Et je sentis tout mon monde s'écrouler.**

Voilà trois semaines que l'incident s'était produit. Les funérailles étaient passées et j'essayais de reprendre un semblant de vie, ici à La Push. Jamais je ne me serai cru assez forte pour cela et pourtant. C'était ici que ça avait commencé, c'est ici que ça devait se terminer.

**Avis?**

**Bon voilà j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience, pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer!**

**Bisous et A bientôt j'espère =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Sephenie Meyer.**

**Bonjour les gens, je m'excuse pour ce retard, je recommence petit à petit à écrire.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Merci à **Morrijyg**,** Mrs Esmee Cullen **et** aliCetwiligthF.F **pour vos reviews =)**

**Bonne lecture =)**

_Chapitre 1: _

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient plus ou moins lentement écoulées depuis mon arrivée à La Push et j'avais du mal à prendre une décision quand à l'avenir qui m'attendait. Je soupirais et me levais du canapé sur lequel j'étais installée depuis plusieurs heures et rejoignis la cuisine pour me servir un verre de lait. Je n'eus même pas l'envie de le boire. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois de frustration et sous le coup de la colère, le verre atterrit violemment dans l'évier pour se fracasser dans un bruit sourd une fois que je l'eus lancé. Je me frottais le visage et décidais de sortir faire les courses.

Ainsi était mon quotidien depuis mon arrivée, j'étais devenue lunatique, à un tel point que je n'arrivais même plus à me suivre moi-même.

J'attrapais le vieux cabas qui me servait pour les courses, chaussais mes superbes Louboutin qui en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mures depuis que j'étais ici. Il faut dire que des bottes de plus de dix centimètres de talons dans un village où la pluie et la terre prédominaient pour donner la plupart du temps de la boue ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais je m'en foutais, j'adorais ces chaussures.

J'avais toujours gardé une apparence correcte, c'était pour moi quelque chose de primordial. J'en avais besoin, c'était l'une des seules choses que j'avais l'impression de contrôler, on peut aussi dire que je suis superficielle, c'est le cas, je ne démentirai pas.

Donc, affublée de ma robe pull en laine noire et blanche de chez Chanel et de mes bottes noires, je passais mon manteau Burberry vieux de deux ans sur mes épaules et attrapais mon fourre tout Chanel d'une main avant de franchir la porte.

On pourrait penser que j'ai de l'argent, c'est le cas, que j'aime le montrer, c'est aussi le cas, et que j'en suis fière cela je vous laisse le deviner mais ça semble plutôt évidant.

J'avais fait mes quatre années d'étude universitaire à UCLA la plus grande université de Los Angeles grâce à une bourse bien méritée. Et contre toute attente je suis devenue avocate. Vivre dans ce monde de vautours ne m'a pas dérangé au contraire cela m'a fortement endurcie.

J'ai terminé mes études il y a seulement quelques mois et j'avais été embauchée à une très bonne place et vraiment bien payée. J'avais un petit ami qui lui aussi était avocat et une vie de rêve que tout le monde m'enviait. Et j'aimais ça. Plus que tout.

Revenons au présent. J'ai traversé le chemin qui me reliait au centre de toutes activités présentes dans ce village et je suis vite arrivée devant la petite supérette qui faisait office de remplisseur de frigo à la plupart des habitants de La Push.

On se retourna beaucoup sur mon passage mais je m'en moquais, j'aimais l'attention qu'on me portait. Je poussais la porte en verre menant à l'intérieur surchauffé du magasin et m'engageais dans le premier rayon.

Je cherchais un menu pour ce soir, quelque chose qui me donnerait envie de manger. Je voyageais à travers les rayons, consciente que ce serait ma seule distraction de la journée et peut-être de la semaine. Le magasin était vraiment petit alors le tour était vite fait. J'eus une subite envie de muffin alors j'avançais dans les rayons afin de trouver tous les ingrédients me permettant de préparer l'appareil. Ensuite je suis allée dans le rayon confiserie, du moins le mètre qui offrait quelques gourmandises. Les indiens n'étaient-ils pas aussi gourmands que moi?

Je croisais mes jambes en équilibre précaire et restais un moment plantée là à me demander quelle luxure j'allais m'offrir aujourd'hui, mon doigt tapotant dans un rythme régulier mon menton, dévoilant que j'étais plongée dans une intense concentration.

J'entendis des rires derrière moi et me retournais pour tomber face à une bande de jeunes indiens qui semblaient s'impatienter devant mon hésitation. Quelques uns cherchaient à retenir leurs rires. Une fille était présente et c'est elle qui mit fin au silence qui s'était installé.

_« Alors tu comptes faire ton choix ou ton cerveau de blonde marche tellement au ralenti qu'il te faut jusqu'à demain matin, me dit-elle d'une voix acerbe. »_

Je la fixais un moment, mon visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_« J'en aurais surement pour un petit moment encore, étant donné que mon seul neurone semble s'être mis en pause, mais je t'en pris sers toi. »_

Je m'écarter légèrement pour la laisser accéder aux articles et elle me regarda étrangement avant de prendre une dizaine de paquet de guimauves et de les lancer aux autres indiens. Une fois qu'elle fut servie, elle recula et me regarda comme si elle avait envi de me tuer.

_« J'ai peut-être un cerveau qui marche au ralenti, mais mois je ne ressemble pas à une pauvre gamine acariâtre qui veut péter plus haut que son cul pour montrer qu'elle existe. »_

Je lui fis un joli sourire, m'emparais d'un paquet de smarties et quittais le rayon avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je payais mes quelques articles et pris la porte non sans sentir des regards sur moi.

_« Oui, mais moi je ne me balade pas avec des fringues hors de prix, galérant à marcher avec des foutues chaussures trop chers dans la gadoue, dans un bled paumé où ça n'a aucun intérêt, entendis-je crier derrière moi. »_

Je me retournais pour faire face à la jeune indienne et lui fis de nouveau mon sourire hypocrite.

_« Le talent chérie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, j'y peux rien si ta morosité vient de là. Sois pas jalouse. »_

Je quittais cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toute le magasin, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, peu certaine d'avoir réagi comme il se doit.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'allais me faire des amis et encore moins me faire accepter.

Je poussais un soupire et rentrais chez moi.

Une heure plus tard mes muffins furent faits et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que j'en engloutis plusieurs avec un verre de lait.

Je terminais ma soirée devant un bon livre et c'est avec joie que j'accueillis la fatigue et me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain je me décidais à sortir et chaussais mes bonnes vieilles converses ainsi que des vêtements confortables pour sortir. Tout cela en tentant autant que faire se peut de garder un style convenable. Une fois mon bonnet gris chiné sur la tête et mon petit sac en cuir usé passé en bandoulière sur mon épaule, je me glissais à l'extérieur pour explorer le monde, ou du moins La Push.

Je suivis le chemin qui me menait jusqu'à la mer et décidais finalement de monter jusqu'aux falaises, la route fut longue. Je trouvais un rocher pas trop humide pour m'y asseoir, je ne tenais pas à salir mon jean diesel favori.

Je soufflais un bon coup et respirais l'air marin. De mon petit sac à main, je sortis une cigarette que je m'apprêtais à allumer mais un craquement de branche me fit sursauter et elle finit dans une flaque d'eau non loin de moi. Je jurai et me retournais pour fusiller du regard celui qui osait se taper l'incruste.

C'était les indiens, ceux d'hier dans la supérette, et Pocahontas était là elle aussi et elle me regardait avec un air dédaigneux. Je roulais les yeux, pour montrer que j'étais las de tout ceci et attrapais une nouvelle cigarette que je ne tardais pas à allumer. J'expirais un bon coup et regardais à nouveau les indiens qui ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés à parler.

_« Je peux vous aider peut-être, leur demandai-je. »_

Ils furent surpris de ma question, je ne voyais pas en quoi.

_« Non, répondit un qui me semblait être l'un des plus jeunes, nous étions venus sauter des falaises. »_

Je lui fis un petit sourire et reportais mon attention sur ma cigarette.

Ils passèrent un à un à mes côtés et alors que Pocahontas chercha à me bousculer ou je ne sais trop quoi, un autre indien lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Ils échangèrent un long regard, comme si c'était leur moyen de communiquer et rejoignirent les autres.

Le dernier, celui que je n'avais pas vu, me souris timidement.

Je lui rendis son sourire et il vint vers moi en me tendant sa main.

_« Salut, moi c'est Embry._

_Élisabeth, répondis-je en lui serrant la main. »_

Il dégageait une chaleur hors du commun, une chaleur presque réconfortante.

Il tenait toujours ma main, alors que l'on nous interrompit dans notre échange.

Enfin, alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre. J'eus l'impression que c'était celui qui avait empêché ma nouvelle meilleure amie de m'incommoder tout à l'heure. Il lança un regard noir un Embry qui lâcha ma main, me sourit gêné et rejoignit les autres.

Ils sautèrent tous de la falaises, les uns après les autres, et alors que j'eus droit à un sourire d'Embry avant son saut, à un regard meurtrier de la part de Pocahontas, le dernier, celui qui avait empêchait l'indienne de me faire du mal et réprimandé Embry se tourna vers moi, se préparant à sauter. Il hésitait et se retourna plusieurs fois vers moi. Puis il souffla, se retourna et s'avança vers moi. Il ne fit que trois pas pour venir jusqu'à moi et me tendit sa main.

_« Moi, c'est Paul, me sourit-il gêné. »_

J'hésitais un instant avant de lui prendre la main, et un courant électrique passa dans tout mon corps, avant que je ne plonge pour la première fois mes yeux dans les siens. Je fus comme paralysée par tant de beauté et mon monde s'arrêta de tourner, un instant, juste un infime moment, et j'eus l'impression de revivre, de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Je lâchai pourtant précipitamment sa main, comme brûlée à son contact et tirai sur ma cigarette pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Paul me fit un sourire franc, presque rieur, et me tourna le dos avant de sauter de la falaise. J'eus mal au cœur en le voyant partir, en le voyant sauter, comme si il avait emporté une partie de mon âme avec lui.

Ce que je pouvais être pathétique quand je m'y mettais. J'eus toutefois un bref sourire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je savais enfin ce que je voulais, et ce que je voulais plus que tout c'est Lui, et quand je désirais quelque chose, je l'obtenais toujours, à n'importe quel prix.

**Avis?**

**Voilà la suite, pas très longue je vous l'accorde mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bisous A Bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci à vos reviews, voilà la suite bien tardive je vous l'accorde et j'en suis franchement désolée.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

D'accord, c'était le seul mot que j'avais réussi à prononcer avec ce mal être qui commencer à ramper tout doucement en moi. Je n'avais aucune envi, le téléphone sonnait peu m'importait, le soleil se couchait, mon ventre criait famine, ma bouche se desséchait, mes jambes s'ankylosaient, putain mais peu m'importait. Je voulais juste rester là, à ne rien faire, à ne penser à rien.

Mon verre à pied préalablement posé sur la table basse devant moi, la bouteille d'un de ces vins blanc moelleux que j'aime tant, mon paquet de cigarettes au bord avec mon petit briquet vert pomme.

Voilà à quoi ressemble mon samedi soir à La Push.

A L.A., je serais probablement en train de faire la fête chez un de mes amis richissimes, en train de dîner paisiblement avec mon petit ami lui aussi richissime ou tout simplement en train de m'envoyer en l'air.

Non, à La Push, j'étais chez moi, seule, avec un verre de vin, mes jambes repliées sous moi dans un gros fauteuil confortable, un livre sur mes genoux. Je me portais correctement avant que mon téléphone ne sonne, me signalant l'arrivée d'un mail, c'était ce stupide fils de riche qui me servait de petit ami, il y a cela quelques secondes.

Il me disait que la distance et toutes ces conneries étaient insupportables, et qu'il avait trouvé meilleure chaussure à son pied. Enfin le truc habituel en cas de largage. Mais je m'en foutais, alors j'avais juste répondu « D'accord. ». Que dire d'autre. Et puis j'avais commencé à me sentir mal de rester ici seule, à m'ennuyer. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi mon frère n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve en restant ici.

Il n'y avait rien, rien de distrayant, la forêt, la mer, les montagnes, tout cela c'est beau et ça vous aère mais ça ne vous change pas les idées, ça nous aide juste à réfléchir davantage et à s'enfoncer dans nos pensées. Si bien qu'oublier devient beaucoup trop difficile.

Je soufflais et finis par étirer mes jambes qui devenaient beaucoup trop douloureuses.

Putain j'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser et pour cela rien de telle que la baise. J'avais définitivement besoin de m'envoyer en l'air et ce putain de beau gosse d'indien, ce Paul, avait l'air d'être le parfait candidat pour cela.

Je terminais rapidement mon verre de vin et m'en servis un autre pour ensuite me lever rapidement afin de rejoindre ma chambre et de me changer.

Un de mes pieds chaussé dans une botte en daim marron Marc Jacobs atterrit directement dans une flaque d'eau formée par la pluie incessante dans cette péninsule du nord de Wa shingon. Une plainte ressemblant plus à un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je sentais l'humidité traverser ma chaussure n'ayant pas pensé à les imperméabiliser plus tôt. Ma jupe en laine bleu canard et mon petit pull col V en cashmere acquis lors de ma dernière expédition à New York chez Bloomingdale's me permettaient de me sentir à l'aise, même si mon long manteau en laine bleu pétrole Ralph Lauren en cachait la vue.

J'allumais une cigarette et la savourais pleinement en me dirigeant vers le centre ville de cette petite bourgade dans le but de trouver le moyen de me divertir. C'est-à-dire ce fameux Paul, quoi que je serai prête à me contenter de l'un de ses charmants camarades si je ne le trouve pas.

La fidélité n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'inné chez moi. Mes relations se terminaient souvent rapidement, et mes ex n'avaient pas toujours un bon souvenir de moi. Comme dit Oscar Wilde, _« Le cœur est fait pour être brisé »_.

Il m'était aussi arrivé de toucher aux mecs maqués, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà une copine ou une femme, ils ne s'attachaient pas la plupart du temps.

Je n'étais pas forcément aimée des autres femmes. J'étais plutôt vue comme une garce.

Je laissais échapper un sourire en coin quand je remarquais mon charmant apollon.

Il était torse nu, la pluie avait humidifié ses cheveux et putain ce qu'il pouvait être canon. Ses amis n'étaient pas en reste mais pour moi il se démarquait. Son regard croisa le mien et je me mordis la lèvre en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Je jetais mon mégot après avoir tiré une dernière taf et lui fis signe de venir.

Il avança vers moi alors qu'il se faisait chambrer par ses amis.

_« Salut, soufflais-je alors qu'il était face à moi. »_

_« Salut »_

_« Paul, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »_

Il acquiesça.

_« Dis tu fais quelque chose, là maintenant, lui demandai-je en le fixant intensément une lueur sombre dans les yeux. »_

_« Rien de spécial. »_

_« Boire un verre chez moi, ça te tente? »_

_« Pourquoi pas. »_

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et c'Est-ce qu'il fit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses potes.

_« T'as emménagé depuis longtemps, me demanda-t-il gentiment. »_

_« Presque un mois, répondis-je sans trop le vouloir je n'avais pas très envie de faire la conversation. »_

_« Et tu comptes rester longtemps? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne pense pas. »_

Son regard sembla triste un instant.

_« Je verrai bien, personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait, rajoutai-je malgré moi. »_

_« Oui, c'est sûr et… »_

Je le coupai parce que nous venions d'arriver chez moi et que je ne tenais vraiment plus à parler désormais.

_« Si on arrêtait de parler et qu'on passait à l'essentiel désormais. »_

Sur ces sages paroles j'emprisonnais ses lèvres des miennes et lui donnais un baiser fougueux qu'il s'empressa de me rendre. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me prit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Mais alors que j'allais pouvoir toucher ses fesses il se détacha de moi pour coller son front sur le mien.

_« Tu me sers un verre? »_

_« T'es conscient que ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. »_

Et sur ces mots je le plaquais contre le mur adjacent pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

J'ouvris la porte tout en continuant de l'embrasser et il me plaqua contre cette dernière une fois qu'elle fut refermée.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps alors qu'il en fit de même. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil rien qu'avec de simples caresses.

Je lui attrapais la main pour le mener jusqu'à ma chambre, retirant mes bottes en chemin. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau et sa langue reprit possession de la mienne. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et dans ses cheveux alors qu'il caressait ma taille. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse puisqu'il n'avait pas de T-shirt et les descendis alors à la limite de son short pour faire sauter le bouton de celui-ci et lui retirer. Il retira ses chaussures et me passa mon pull au dessus de ma tête avant de m'attraper par la taille, de me soulever pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui et de me poser sur le lit.

Il me retira ma jupe pour que seuls nos sous-vêtements entravent à notre nudité. Son corps au dessus du mien me procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance que j'avais rarement connu. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens et mon cœur s'emballait.

Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien dessinés et sur ce fameux V que j'aimais tant. Ma main glissa dans son boxer et j'en profitais pour palper ses fesses musclées à souhait. Putain ce mec était juste parfait en tout point. Pendant ce temps, il s'évertua à me retirer mon soutif.

Un gémissement m'échappa quand il prit mon sein en bouche, et qu'il s'occupa de l'autre avec sa main, faisant rouler adroitement mon téton entre ses doigts.

Mes hanches se soulevèrent automatiquement pour avoir plus de contact avec lui. De sa main libre il m'attrapa par la taille afin de me coller davantage à lui. Je gémis de nouveau quand je sentis son membre contre ma cuisse. Je passais ma jambe sur sa taille pour accentuer le contact. J'attrapais un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et nous nous retirâmes nos derniers vêtement. Nos corps ne firent rapidement qu'un, et un sentiment qui m'était encore inconnu me submergea. Un profond soupire de soulagement m'échappa. Comme une libération, comme si je venais de perdre ce poids qui m'oppressait. J'étais juste bien.

Nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme en même temps et nos corps couverts de sueur s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Nos respirations haletantes faisaient écho dans la pièce.

J'attrapais une cigarette, enroulais les drap autour de moi et partis fumer à la fenêtre.

_« Tu ne devrais pas fumer, me dit-il, c'est mauvais pour ta santé. »_

Je ris malgré moi et me tournais légèrement vers lui.

_« T'es bien la première personne à me dire ça, lui répondis-je ironiquement. »_

Un silence gênant s'installa et je m'empressai de le rompre.

_« Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, lui conseillais-je. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Ecoute on a baisé c'était sympas, mais c'est terminé alors tu peux partir, les conversation post-coïtales n'ont jamais été dans mes hobbies, dis-je plus durement. »_

Il se leva et se rhabilla. Son regard blessé croisa le mien et j'eus pour la première fois un pincement au cœur.

_« J'aurais du m'en douter, je suppose, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »_

Le silence qui suivit cette discussion et la solitude qui m'envahit ressemblèrent à un poids écrasant mon cœur, une douloureuse sensation que je m'empressais de mettre au fond de moi.

Je me mis dans mon lit en chien de fusil et m'endormis de suite. Probablement sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme ceux précédents. La solitude commençait à un peu trop me convenir. Je ressortis faire quelques courses en aillant cette fois-ci laissé ma tenue de poule luxe dans mon armoire. Je n'avais envie de porter que mon vieux jean diesel et de mon pull abercrombie élimé. Mes converses couinaient dans le magasins alors que je faisais le tour des rayons. Je plaçais quelques aliments dans mon cadi et m'éclatais un peu avec.

Involontairement j'heurtais quelqu'un et mon postérieur finit à terre. Une grande main bronzée m'aida à me relever et je tombais nez à nez avec un des amis de Paul, Embry si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Il me fit un grand sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

_« Elisabeth, c'est ça? »_

_« Et tu es Embry. »_

Il me sourit en réponse. Et je finis mes courses en sa compagnie.

**Avis?**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête mais je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire je suis désolée pour les publications tardives.**

**A bientôt j'espère =)**

**Bisous**


End file.
